BOGOSHIPEO APPA
by Kim Minkyu
Summary: Itulah cinta ada disaat kau sedih dan membutuhkannya,, tetapi apakah smua orang dapat merasakan hal itu kurasa tidak. tetapi cinta adalah seseorang yang membuat kita merasa nyaman disaat masa masa tersulit kita


**Main Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, sad BUT happy ending_ GENDERSWITCH**

 **Rated: T (oneshoot)/GS**

 **Judul: Bogoshipeo Appa**

 **NO summary.. mian otak nya lagi gak jalan buat summary.. hehehe**

 **Soalnya ff ini tiba tiba langsung terpikir ajah di otak author. Author lagi galau gara gara drama Oh My Venus,, kenapa kisah cinta nya harus mirip dengan author.. hehehehe**

 **Sebelum nya maaf ya author Cuma mampu bikin ff oneshot untuk sekarang dan ini adalah fanfict kedua ku …**

"Appa apa kau bahagia disana?"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga umma untukmu.. oh ya appa perkenalkan ini yeojachingu ku… cantik seperti umma benarkan. nama ya adalah Do kyungsoo" ucapku.

"annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida. Abonim bagaimana keadaan anda, aku berjanji akan memperhatikkan dan menjaga jongin untuk abonim dan eommanim" tutur kyungsoo

Kim Jongin adalah seorang CEO di Kim group milik appa nya, appa ya telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

 **Saat itu mereka berdua akan pergi untuk menjemput eomma sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun jongin yang ke 22 tahun. Tetapi tiba tiba ada truk yang melaju dengan kencang dihadapan mereka. Sehingga jongin membanting setir nya untuk menghindar dari truk tersebut, tapi na'as mobil yang dikendari jongin terbalik, di saat itu ayah jongin yang berada di kursi penumpang segera membangunkan jongin sehingga sadar. Appa nya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari mobil tersebut dan mencari bantuan. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang jongin bisa, dia segera keluar dan mencari pertolongan tetapi karena tangki bensin yang bocor dan jongin yang tidak menyadarinya , mobil tersebut meledak dihadapan jongin padahal didalam mobil tersebut masih ada appa jongin. Saat itu pemadam kebakaran dan ambulan segera datang dan jongin hanya bisa menangis melihat semua itu karena ayahnya tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.**

Saat ini kim jongin beserta kyungsoo yeojachingu sekaligus sebagai sekertaris nya sedang berkunjung ke makam appa nya, karena hari ini adalah peringatan hari kematian appa nya sekaligus ulang tahunnya.

"appa mianhe, eomma merindukanmu appa" "appa mianhe, bogoshipeo appa" tak sadar jongin tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata nya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu . kyungsoo yang melihat itu reflek langsung memeluknya dari belakang

"gwenchana oppa, semuanya baik baik saja " jangan menangis sperti ini oppa, appa pasti tak suka melihat mu sperti ini apa lagi dihari ulang tahun oppa. Oppa berjanji akan menjaga eomma kan, eomma akan sedih melihat anak lelaki yang tampan ini menangis di hari ulang tahun nya, kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan jongin sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tiba tiba jongin memutar badan nya kemudian memeluk yeojachingu nya itu lebih erat lagi. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan kelakuan jongin pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namjachingu ya itu

chagi aku takut, ini smua salahku. Aku tak tega melihat umma, walaupun aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum. Aku tahu hati nya sangat sedih ucapku sambil menahan tangis. " dan eomma akan makin sedih jika melihatmu sperti ini oppa" tutur kyungsoo.

" sudah lah ayo kita pulang, aku Do kyungsoo tak mau melihat namjachinguku yang tampan ini menangis, bayangkan seorang CEO Kim group menangis. Padahal aku selalu melihat CEO yang sangat cuek dan galak di depan karyawannya. Hehehehehe"

"yaa jadi kau mengejekku chagi" ucapku . Aigoo oppa kau marah.

Aishh oppa,,

annio chagi hanya sebal saja. Aku langsung menggandeng tangan nya dan mencium pipinya. Kemudian membawanya menuju mobil ku.

Oppa kau mencium ku, oh ya kita kembali ke kantor atau kerumahmu oppa.

Kita pulang kerumah chagi, eomma ku sudah menunggu dirumah, kau lupa hari ini kan ulang tahunku dan sepertinya langit sudah gelap mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Ayoo kajja,, aku tak mau membuat eomma mu yang cantik menunggu, aku merindukannya ucap kyungsoo padaku

"Yaa kau tak merindukkanku.." ucapku padanya

aku sudah bersamamu disini hampir 1 jam dan apa di kantor masih belum cukup. Terkadang aku heran kenapa namjachingu ku ini menjadi laki laki yang manja.

"Aku hanya akan manja padamu chagi, setidaknya biarkan aku manja di hari ulang tahunku." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "bahkan setiap hari dia slalu bersikap manja padaku " ucapnya pelan tapi aku mendengarnya. " Aishh ya sudahlah jalankan mobilnya oppa" ucap kyungie padaku

Arra.. arra.. aigoo kau lucu chagi. Kemudian aku mengecup bibir nya dan segera melaju kan mobilku.

 **Itulah cinta ada disaat kau sedih dan membutuhkannya,, tetapi apakah smua orang dapat merasakan hal itu kurasa tidak. Tapi kuharap kisah cinta para readers nantinya akan bahagia dan happy ending … hehehehe ….**

 **Oh ya …**

 **Siapa yang tahu drama Oh My Venus kalian tahu …. Kisah cinta ku bahkan hampir mirip drama ini.. aissh siapa yang membuat drama ini sih? Heheheh maap ya jadi curhat habis kebawa perasaan**

 **Sekian dulu ya.. oh ya dan terimakasih udah mau baca fanfictku ini**

 **Maaf ya kalo masih ada kesalahan atu typo di sana sini.. aku akan berusaha membuat lebih baik lagi**

… **.FIGHTING…. ^_^**


End file.
